Serpentine
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Caroline's life has spun out of control after her mother's death and her older brother's disappearance leaving behind Klaus… Her big brother's best friend and the guy that she has been hopelessly and desperately in love with ever since she first saw him. Always the alpha, former Navy SEAL is trying to get the blonde back on track, but her vulnerability may just be his undoing.
1. Chapter 1

And I present to y'all a new fanfic!

Title: Serpentine

Summary: Caroline Forbes' life has spun out of control after her mother's death and her older brother's disappearance leaving behind Niklaus Mikaelson… Her big brother's best friend and the guy that she has been hopelessly and desperately in love with ever since she first saw him. Always the alpha, former Navy SEAL is trying to get the blonde back on track, but her vulnerability may just be his undoing.

* * *

><p>"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" His accented voice boomed from behind her and she turned to him with a lopsided grin on her face. Her eyes were glazed-over and she had eyeliner running down her cheeks.<p>

"Klaus!" She cried out as she stumbled over to him and put her arms around him in an attempt to get him closer.

Klaus pulled away from his best friend's kid sister and narrowed his eyes at her when he smelled the alcohol coming from her. His lips curled in disgust and he shook his head because he still couldn't believe how the innocent girl that he once knew turned into some person he didn't even recognize. She wore a skin-tight black dress and had red lipstick on her lips that made her look like a person he didn't recognize.

"You're drinking again." He said, the annoyance evident in his voice as he chided her with a shake of his head as he pulled down her dress.

"Ohh," she smiled as she got a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "And hell yes," she smiled. "I don't got nothing else to do anyway, so why not just drink, drink, drink!?" She asked as her voice slurred and she swayed on her feet.

Before her knees gave out, he wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head against his chest.

"You smell so so so good, oh my god." The blonde complimented as she grabbed a handful of his v-neck and sniffed him like he was the best smelling thing out there.

"Caroline, enough!" He shouted as he tried to get her to pay attention to him and not to the loud music surrounding him.

"What am I doing anyway?" She asked him as her eyes narrowed and she began pumping her free fist in the air to the beat of the house music surrounding them.

With a growl, Klaus made his way into the back alley and placed her on her feet before he pushed her into the red brick wall with a huff.

"You need to cut the crap, Caroline!" He told her as his hands clenched into fists and he placed them on either side of her head.

"Ohhhh," she smiled. "If you wanted to have your way with me, you should have just told me!" Caroline said as she got on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck before she pressed her front flush against his lean chest.

"Caroline, enough!" He yelled and she seemed to sober up because she backed away from him.

"You're either here to fuck me or to ruin my night. If it is the latter then I recommend you get the fuck out. I'm having a good time and I do not need you ruining my night!"

"Caroline, do you even see yourself right now?" Klaus asked as his voice became barely a whisper. He sighed heavily and shook his head because he felt like he was losing the innocent girl that he once knew.

Klaus understood that Caroline was under a lot of stress because within five months, she lost her mother to a drunk driver and her brother disappeared without a trace, but that did not give her the right to start acting like some party girl that she obviously wasn't.

"Yes," she cried out. "I see myself and I am okay with the way I am now! I am finally feel free after losing my mother and having my brother walk out on me even though he knew I needed him!"

"It has been five years, Caroline…" He sighed heavily as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and started walking with her towards his car.

"Exactly!" She shouted as she tried to push him away from her, but he only tightened his hold on her shoulder.

"Just leave me alone," Caroline whispered, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"No," he said as held onto her even tighter than before, but still made sure that he wasn't hurting her.

"Why are you even here anymore, Klaus? Just go away! I don't want you here nor do I need you here. I am doing just fine on my own, so just get the fuck out and don't come back!"

"Are you really? Is that why your fifth boss in the past half year has fired you for your tardiness and inability to show the customers kindness?"

"Those people are not customers, Klaus. They're assholes and I will be damned if I stand idly by as they curse the shit out of me for no goddamn reason!"

"You're spiraling out of control, Caroline… I hope you understand that that is dangerous- very dangerous."

"I am not spiraling! I am simply coping in the best way that I know how."

"How is drinking yourself into a stupor the best way to cope with everything that you are feeling? I understand that you feel angry because of your mother's passing and Enzo's hasty departure, but that doesn't give you the right to act out."

"I am twenty three years old, Klaus. I think I can take care of myself just fine, thank you very much. And if I want to cope by drinking and partying then that is exactly what I will do and I am not going to allow you to put a damper on the things that I want to do!"

"You don't seem to understand why it is that I am here, Caroline. I am here because I am trying to keep you out of trouble, but you are making the task very difficult. I understand that you lost the only family you ever knew, but it is not okay to throw out of the rest of your life because you can't contain your feelings."

Caroline's eyes darkened and her lips formed into a thin line. Before Klaus could react, he felt the stinging sensation in his cheek and looked down at the blonde with his eyes wide with disbelief.

"You slapped me," he stated.

"Yeah, I did." She said before she pushed past him. As she was making her way over to the parking lot and to her car, he caught up to her and stopped her before she could make another move.

"You are not driving in the condition that you are in." He told her as he outstretched his hand and waited for her to give him the keys.

"I am perfectly fine, thank you very much. Stop acting like some mother hen and get the hell out of my life! I don't need you! How many more times am I going to have to tell you this before you leave me the hell alone?"

"I am _never _going to leave you alone, Caroline. When are you finally going to realize that I am not the bad guy here? I am trying to protect you from further heartbreak, but what do you do? You act out and dress like a whore when we both know that isn't who you are and then you make sure to be a pain in my ass."

"Maybe I am a whore, Klaus." She told him. "Have you ever thought about that? Maybe I enjoy the sensations I experience when I am with a man." The blonde added. "Intimately, of course." She clarified, hoping to get a rise out of him.

"You're trying to provoke me, but that isn't going to work. I have figured your game out a very long time ago and if you think that I am going to believe in what you tell me now, you're mistaken."

"Am I?" She questioned. "How about I prove it to you? I'll march right into that bar again and I'll have a man wrapped around my finger in five minutes tops. Maybe then you'll realize that I don't like you and don't want you near me. You may believe that you have some idiotic loyalty to my brother, but he was a coward. Enzo left when things got rough and I know for a fact that in a couple of months, you'll fuck off just like he did. Both of you are cowards."

"How am I a coward, Caroline? Enzo left because he needed some time to himself. He loves you no matter what you think and just because you believe he left you doesn't mean he didn't leave me, too. He was my best friend for crying out loud- still is even though I haven't heard from him in half a decade."

"I know what you're trying to do, Klaus. Cut the crap and let me go. I want to go home and sleep, so just fuck off with your stupid accented voice and broody facade."

"So now you just want to sleep? I thought you were just about ready to go back into that bar in order to find yourself some fuck buddy for the night."

"I have a phone, smart one and in that phone I have a bunch of numbers... If I call somebody, they'll come by and show me a good time. Something you obviously can't do."

"Excuse me?" He questioned as his jaw dropped slightly and he felt like shaking the bloody blonde back into her former self before everything went to hell.

"You heard me," she shrugged. "I've been throwing myself at you ever since I grew boobs, but you never give in. I wonder why…" She said.

"I am not going to shag you, Caroline. If you think that I will then you are out of your bloody mind! I don't even find you attractive."

_Lie,_ he knew it, but she didn't.

"Good," she hissed, venom dripping from her voice. "I'm pretty sure your penis isn't even an inch long. No wonder you're probably still a virgin."

"You forget that I was in the navy, Caroline." He told her.

"And so what if you were?"

"Surely, you understand that when Enzo and I were off duty, we seeked entertainment elsewhere. We frequented strip clubs most of the time and the ladies that I have already been with were really very happy with the outcome." He responded because for some reason that he couldn't comprehend, he wanted to hurt Caroline.

He knew that she always had a thing for him and refused to admit that he had a thing for her.

The Brit was almost certain that he saw a hint of sadness in her green eyes, but he refused to show her any sympathy. It was about damn time that she cleaned up her act and he was going to make sure that she was going to do just that.

"Give me your car keys." Klaus ordered, holding out his hand.

Caroline looked down at his hand with disgust in her eyes and spat instead of giving him the car keys that he asked for.

"How about you go and fuck yourself, _Niklaus_?" She questioned, using the name that he despised just to anger him.

"That is it!" He shouted, the annoyance evident in his voice.

Caroline felt a shiver run down her spine and backed up, but before she could get two feet away, he had his arms around her waist and was hauling her onto his shoulders like she weighed close to nothing.

"Put me down!" She cried out as she pounded on his back with her little fists and felt the annoyance bubbling up under the surface.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Caroline. I am fucking done with your bullshit, so stop trying to fight me."

Caroline spotted two guys a couple of feet away from them and a plan formed in her somewhat cloudy mind.

"Help!" She cried out. "Please help me!" She added for emphasis as she continued pounding on his back.

"What the-?" Klaus started, but before he could continue the guys were approaching them.

"Is this guy bothering you?" The more beefy guy questioned as his hands clenched into fists and he cracked his neck, taking a step closer.

Before Caroline could answer, Klaus put her down and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"We're okay, mate… My girlfriend had a little too much to drink which is why she is being so difficult." Klaus told him and the guy narrowed his eyes suspiciously as his friend shrugged. "Hey, at least she'll be a little hellion in bed tonight." He added, his voice getting lower and a lot more sexier.

"You sure she up for it?" The beefy guy questioned, still unsure if he should move past the couple or help the girl.

"Definitely," he nodded enthusiastically. "Isn't that right, baby?" He added as he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her right on the lips.

Even though Caroline didn't want to respond to his kiss, she simply couldn't resist. With a moan, she looped her arms around his neck and kissed him harder as he nipped on her bottom lip with his teeth.

Klaus pulled away from her and chuckled as he shrugged at the guys and began rubbing her arm affectionately. The blonde couldn't help but sag against him even though she knew that all that he was doing was an act.

"See, we're all good here." Klaus told them, giving them his signature smile.

With a nod, the guys walked away from him and Klaus sighed in relief, but not because he was afraid of those guys, but because he wasn't in the mood for fighting.

"Are you ready to stop acting like a little bitch now, Caroline?" Klaus asked, his tone flat as if they didn't just share the best kiss ever.

"Fuck you," she snapped and Klaus smirked before he tugged on her hand and moved towards his car.

"I hope you're taking me to my house now." Caroline told him as she settled in her seat.

"No, we're going to my house." He clarified as he put the seatbelt on her.

"Nah, fuck that." Caroline shook her head as she made a move towards the door.

Klaus locked the doors before she could escape and she glared at him and looked as if she was just about ready to murder him.

"Oops," he said, shrugging as if he was innocent before he drove off.

* * *

><p>There you have it! I am like really excited over this particular fanfic, but I will only continue if I see that enough people are interested in it :)<p>

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	2. Chapter 2

And I am back with the second chapter, but I still don't know if a lot of people are interested, but we shall see... I would like to thank Ashley for the great cover that she made for me because it looks great!

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>As he drove into the parking lot, he looked over at the blonde and shook his head as he realized that she was fast asleep. Thankfully, if he was quiet, Caroline would not wake until morning and he knew that when the blonde was sober, it would be easier to have a talk with her.<p>

He had no doubt in his mind that she would fight him at every turn if he so much as said something she didn't agree with, but he was being mindful of the fact that Caroline really was a very opinionated person no matter how much he tried to get through to her.

As he parked the car in his parking spot, he removed his seatbelt and shut off the ignition before he silently opened the door. Once he was out of his car, he went over to Caroline's side and opened her door silently before he scooped her up gently and made sure that he supported her body weight.

When Caroline barely even whimpered, he relaxed and gathered her close to his chest. She smelled like booze and cigarette smoke, but the smell that was superior to all was the smell that belonged to her specifically. She smelled of vanilla and cinnamon and even though he knew it was a bad idea, he inhaled the scent of her. He missed the girl he once knew, but if it was up to him, he would get her back no matter what. All he really had to worry about was how he would get through to Caroline. Looking back now, Klaus realized that she wasn't always so difficult and for the most part, she was happy and always a ray of sunshine. Considering the unfortunate events that she had to face, she no longer was that girl- or rather, she didn't show that side of her anymore.

With a sigh, he entered the elevator and clicked the top floor. Leaning back against the wall of the elevator, he looked down at Caroline and noticed just how innocent she looked in sleep. He could see her makeup running down her cheeks and her lips weren't as glossy as before, but he still thought that she looked beautiful.

As if she could sense his eyes on her face, her eyes opened slowly and she looked at him with a flirtatious smile on her lips.

Quickly, Klaus looked over to the other side of the elevator because he didn't want her catching him looking at her so tenderly or else he knew that that would give her ideas.

"You're awake," he said.

"Yep," she said and the elevator opened.

As he stepped out of the elevator, he looked down at her with a frown on his lips and she knew that he wanted to say something, but wasn't going to.

"You can put me down, you know. I'm sure I can walk."

"I know you can, but forgive me for being cautious. For all I know as soon as I let you down, you'll kick me in the balls and steal my keys which would then lead to me being locked out of my own home."

"Yeah, if I kicked you that would hurt, but then again, you're probably not very big, so shrug."

"You're acting as if you know the size of my penis, Caroline. Well, you don't."

"Okay, fine." She shrugged. "Let me guess- you're two inches long?"

"That's none of your business, actually." He told her as they approached the door on the right.

The door on the left was vacant, but he was thinking of buying it as well, but for now he was fine with what he had.

"You should have just taken me home." Caroline told him. "I would be perfectly fine."

"I'm sure, but considering the neighborhood you live in, I'm not so sure that would be safe."

"Oh, please." She scoffed. "My neighborhood is perfectly safe even though there is a bunch of graffiti on the walls and a bunch of shit on the floor." She added on and a smile curved her lips as she took in his wide eyes.

"When are you going to find an apartment in a better neighborhood, Caroline? I know it as well as you do that you can afford a better place."

"Why should I move when I'm comfortable with where I'm at? I'm not that same girl that had hopes and dreams, Klaus. You know that as well as I do."

"You can go back to that girl, though." He told her, his voice hopeful as they entered his penthouse. Once inside, he locked the door behind him and made sure to stay there on guard before he placed Caroline back on her feet.

"Finally," she smiled flirtatiously.

Kicking off her high heels, she walked further into his home because they both only knew how many times he brought her home when she was drunk. When in the living room, she spotted the crystal decanter and made her way over to it with a huge smile on her face. There was a couple of glasses on the tray as well and once she had the cap off of the decanter, she poured herself a drink.

Halfway to her lips, Klaus grabbed the glass from her before she could react.

"Give it back!" She cried out as she reached for it, but he pushed her away slightly.

"You have had plenty to drink already, Caroline. If you don't see that you have a problem then there is obviously something wrong with you."

"Of course there is something wrong with me!" She shouted as she threw her hands in the air in annoyance and stared daggers at him. "My mom is dead and my brother is god knows where. I have nobody left! What the fuck do you think I'll do? Just move on with my life and pretend like it doesn't fucking kill me inside knowing that they both left me?"

"Your mother didn't have a choice, Caroline. She had her choice taken away from her when that man got behind a car when he was drunk."

"I know that my mom didn't have a choice, smartass!" Caroline said as her face got as red as a tomato. "But do you know who did have a chance? My brother! The one person that promised to always be there for me up and left even though he knew that I needed him. Enzo left me to fend for myself when I was eighteen years old! I was still in high school and instead of helping me with college applications and all of that trivial shit, he left me alone. I needed him, but he wasn't there."

"I was there." He whispered.

"No, you weren't." The blonde bit out before she stomped from the living room and made her way into one of the empty bedrooms.

Once inside the bedroom, she saw an air mattress on the ground and huffed before she finally removed her dress. When Caroline was in her bra and panties, she got under the cover. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

* * *

><p>Klaus watched her retreating figure with his eyes wide and his jaw dropped slightly. Even though he tried to push her words to the side, he couldn't do it no matter how hard he tried. Knowing that she thought he wasn't there for her hurt him like nothing did before.<p>

Suddenly feeling like a pansy, he stomped over to the bedroom that she entered, but stopped dead in his tracks when she realized that she was knocked out.

He knew that she wouldn't be comfortable on the air mattress which is why he decided to shove his pride to the side. He threw off the cover and stopped midway when he realized that she no longer had her dress on.

With a shaky breath, he stepped away from her and his eyes roamed over her body even though he wanted- no, needed- to look away from her before he did something imprudent.

He looked away a couple of seconds later, but his gaze returned to her just as quickly and stayed there.

He took in the creamy expanse of her mile long legs and shook his head at the scrap that covered her womanhood. The scrap barely covered anything and it was made out of lace on the sides. Thankfully, her slit was hidden and he knew that that was good because if it wasn't hidden, he was certain that he would wake her just to ravish her.

He felt the hardening in his pants and groaned as his length pushed into his zipper. As he adjusted himself, he quickly stood up and moved away from her and didn't stop until he was safely in his own bedroom.

As he sat down on the edge of the king sized bed, he put his face in his hands and groaned because he was in desperate need of a lay. After being celibate for a couple of months, he needed to break that cycle and the only way he knew how was to call one of the women he knew.

On second thought, he didn't think that it would be wise to leave Caroline alone which is why he opted for a cold shower and his hand.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the sun glistened in through the curtains of the window and the blonde groaned as she felt the pain in her temple. She wasn't having a full-blown hangover, but she knew that she drank enough to assure that her headache wasn't going to go away for a couple of hours.<p>

As she looked to the floor by the air mattress, she spotted a glass of water and two aspirins. With a sigh, she pushed the cover away and reached for the glass as she tipped her head backwards and swallowed the aspirins simultaneously with the glass of water.

When she stood up, she looked around for her dress, but realized that it was nowhere in sight. Instead of her dress, she saw a pair of Klaus' sweatpants and his beige-colored henley.

Even though her temple was pounding, she decided to only put on his henley because she knew that that would get a rise out of him. As she pulled it over her head, she smirked when it landed just below her ass and decided to remove her bra because it was bad enough that she slept with it on.

Then, she made her way into the connecting bathroom and groaned in annoyance when she saw the dried up remnants of her mascara and eyeliner on her cheeks. She turned on the tap and splashed a handful of water on her face as she rubbed the makeup away.

Once her makeup was gone, she began fixing her blonde hair that looked more like a bird's nest with her fingers.

Finally, twenty minutes later she was okay with her appearance and decided to put on the act that she pulled off so well. As she left the bathroom and then the bedroom, she heard water running from Klaus' bedroom and an idea came to mind.

Sneakily, she entered the master bedroom and then the bathroom. The shower door covered Klaus from her gaze, but not for long. As she was creeping closer to the door to pull it open, his voice boomed.

"Out." He ordered, his voice dangerously low.

"I don't know, sexy." She drawled as she finally got the door open and stepped inside with him. "I thought I'd join you for a round of shower sex unless of course your package is as small as I think it is."

"Caroline, get the fuck out!" He ordered again as he pushed her away and towards the exit of the shower.

With a laugh, Caroline turned back to him and her eyes wandered to his length as she licked her lips. The way her tongue moved made Klaus groan inwardly and he wanted to kick himself in the ass for being unable to stop his body's reaction to her all wet and only in his henley as her nipples puckered into tight little buds.

"Impressive," she smiled, his hard-on on full display. "Need some help with that problem, babe? Because I'll be happy to help, but only if you promise something in exchange."

"Stop acting like a fucking whore and get the bloody hell out of here before I carry you out of here myself."

"Oh, baby please do just that. I'm sure I'll enjoy myself immensely and I would so love to see your ass in all of its glory."

"Caroline, stop this right now!" He demanded as he pushed her against the tiled-wall, but immediately he regretted what he did because his hard-on was pressed flush against her stomach.

"I don't know why you won't just give in. You're obviously attracted to me no matter what you say and I'm attracted to you, so why don't we both get something out of our mutual attraction?"

"Sorry, sweetheart. I don't fuck bitches that throw themselves at me with no morals whatsoever."

"Morals, shmorals... We only live once, Nikky... Why not enjoy it while it lasts?" She questioned even though his words hit her like a tidal wave and not the good kind.

"I know that, Caroline." He said. "But what you think I have for you is nonexistent. I'm only here because you can't take care of yourself. The minute I'm certain that you will be fine on your own, I'm gone."

"Just like everybody else." She murmured under her breath as she felt the lump forming in her throat.

"Yeah, babe. Just like everybody else." He agreed. "And do you want to know why that's the case?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No," he shrugged. "Everybody leaves you because you aren't worth shit. Even as a kid you were a fucking tick that never left neither me nor Enzo alone. You always followed us around even though we told you to leave us alone. You're nothing, Caroline. And partying and drinking yourself into a stupor supports that evidence one hundred and fifty percent. Maybe that's why Enzo left without a word- because of you."

Caroline nodded and she smiled at him before she pushed him away with all her might and ran out of the bathroom like she was on fire.

Once Klaus was alone, he put his hands on the wall and shook his head because he felt like the biggest arse in the world. He hurt Caroline even though he never wanted to do such a thing and he knew for a fact that she wouldn't forgive him- not anytime soon, at least.

* * *

><p>There you have it! I don't know about you guys, but I'm really enjoying this because it's something that I always wanted to write :)<p>

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody! So, I am back with the third chapter and hopefully this chapter is okay :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When she was alone in the bedroom, she slid down to the floor and felt the lump growing bigger and bigger in her throat. As she looked across the room, she felt her vision blur and before she could stop herself, she started sobbing wholeheartedly. The blonde always did know that she was a nuisance to her older brother and his best friend, but after hearing the words come out of Klaus' mouth, she felt what she did before all over again.<p>

The blonde knew that she took it too far this time- after all, she did walk into his shower when he was naked and wet. Caroline always believed that Klaus' bark was worse than his bite, but now she wasn't so sure.

With a sigh, she stood up and gathered her belongings before she pushed the bedroom door open and exited it. There was no longer a reason for her to stick around after Klaus' words.

As she made her way over to the door in the foyer, she bumped into a hard chest and was just about to fall over before she felt his grip on her hips.

"Careful," Klaus warned as he looked down at her with a cocky smile on his full lips and she knew immediately that he was trying to make things right.

"I was just on my way out." She told him as she looked away from him because of the blush that was currently making its way to her cheeks.

"Stay for breakfast. I'll make you some eggs or something."

"I'm not hungry, but thanks." Caroline said as she pushed past him with a huff.

"And how do you expect to get home?" He asked and he had the nerve to give her one of his cocky smiles.

"I'll take a cab to the bar from last night. It isn't a big deal." She shrugged as she put on her shoes even though she wants to punch him square in the jaw for acting like such an ass.

"I don't really think you have money to spend at the moment. You are unemployed after all."

"Yeah, thank you so much for reminding me of my current predicament. I know how my life is going right now, Klaus. I'll find another job, so don't act so suave just yet."

"Where? You don't have any references from your previous employers and last time I checked, it is really very difficult to get a job without a couple of references."

"Again, don't worry about it. I'll just walk to the bar, then. It's a couple of blocks away and I don't mind walking."

"Caroline… Why did you come into the shower when I told you not to?" He asked as he sighed heavily and shook his head at her.

"I don't think it really matters, to be honest. Nothing happened and I got the hint. I won't try anything with you again, so relax."

"But you will with other men." He said, the annoyance evident in his voice.

"You have no reason to be annoyed over that little fact, Klaus. I'm only human and if I decide I want to share a night with a man intimately, I will do just that. I don't need your permission, so stop acting like what I do with my personal life is any matter to you."

"But-" he started and stopped only when Caroline interrupted him.

"No buts. I'm an adult and I'll do what I want. Leave it at that and stop acting as if you give a shit about me. I don't need that and I don't need you, just like I said a million times before." Caroline told him, sounding harsher than she expected. "Maybe you'll finally get the hint." She added under her breath.

"I'm all you have left, Caroline." He reminded her because he did believe that he was.

"I still have a father in the world… He may have walked out on us, but he's still around. I know it and if I ever feel like contacting him, I'll find the information necessary. Stop protecting me, Klaus. I'm no innocent and I sure as hell do not need some savior or whatever the fuck you want your role to be in my life."

"You were, though." Klaus whispered as he ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair.

"That was a lifetime ago, Klaus. Now, if you'll be so kind and step out of my way, I'll be on my way. I have a couple of errands that I have to run."

"At least let me drive you to the bar. I have your keys, anyway." He told her as he moved towards the foyer and pulled on his sneakers.

"Fine," she sighed because she was in no mood to argue with him after what happened earlier that morning and last night.

Klaus gave her his signature smile and the blonde felt herself melt a little on the inside, but she kept her face emotionless.

* * *

><p>As they drove back to the bar, Klaus stopped at a Dunkin Donuts and ordered them both breakfast. Once back in his car, he handed her the large cappuccino blast, two egg-and-cheese wake up wraps, and a chocolate glazed donut.<p>

"Looks like you remembered," she told him, a smile on her lips as she took a bite out of the glazed donut and savored the taste of it. She knew that they didn't exactly leave his home on the right foot, but maybe they'd be able to get past that. After all, they always argued about almost everything, but soon after he returned as did she.

"Of course," he nodded. "I remember all those times Enzo and I had to bring you back a bunch of chocolate glazed donuts to stop your childish tantrums."

"I did not have tantrums!" She cried out as she looked over at him with her eyes wide and her mouth agape.

"You did," he shrugged and Caroline slapped him on the arm when the light turned red.

"I didn't!" She repeated. "I simply asked the two of you to bring some donuts back- I did not throw a tantrum."

"Uh huh, whatever you say, Care Bear."

Caroline looked out of the window as she bit down on her bottom lip nervously because he hasn't called her that ever since her life went to hell five years ago. Hearing him call her by the nickname Klaus and Enzo made up for her brought back memories that she didn't really want to think about. After all, if she would dwell on how good her life was before her mother's accident and her brother's disappearance it would only make her feel even more depressed than before.

For the rest of the ride, they sat in a comfortable silence and as soon as Klaus got into the parking lot of the bar, Caroline thanked him as he handed her the keys. Once outside, she left him to his own devices.

"Caroline, be more careful." Klaus told her as she made her way towards her own car. "Please," he added.

"I'll try," she replied because she knew that that was what he wanted to hear from her.

"That's all I'm asking, sweetheart." He smiled at her and with that he drove off.

* * *

><p>As Caroline settled into her own car, she decided to visit Kol at the bar that he owned. Kol was Klaus' younger brother and she actually seemed to get along with him more than with Klaus.<p>

Once at the bar, she entered it and immediately made her way over to the empty chair at the bar. Kol was currently bartending and he waved at her as he gave her one of his signature smiles.

"Give me a minute, Care." He said as he took care of the man's order.

"Sure," she smiled.

About two minutes later, he was standing in front of her and smiling at her from ear to ear.

"How are you?" He asked as he gave her a glass of sprite and took a drink out of his bottle of water.

"I've had better days, but I guess I'm doing okay."

"What happened?" He wondered, genuinely curious as he squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"I lost my job and now I don't know where to go… Klaus is right… Nobody is going to hire me without a couple of references and let's be real here. My resume is terrible."

"Nik is acting like an arse of the highest class and anyway, I could really use another bartender, so if you want the job, it's yours."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel as if you have to help me when I probably don't even deserve it."

"Yes, I'm sure. Hey, maybe it'll piss off Nik and we'll finally get a reaction out of him."

"What type of reaction?" The blonde asked as he cocked her head to the side in confusion as her eyebrows knit together.

"You do realize that he is in love with you, right?" He said as his chocolate brown eyes lit up.

"No he isn't!" She cried out. "Are we talking about the same person here? Because the Klaus that I know can't even stand the thought of me."

"He's just overprotective after everything that happened. He wants to make sure that you're safe, but he also wants to protect himself from heartache."

"Heartache? Kol, he sees me as a burden and you know it as well as I do."

"That's not true." He shook his head. "He just feels responsible for you and I know him, Caroline. He is my brother, after all. He loves you and I hope you understand that he isn't exactly the person to show emotion."

"If I tell you what happened this morning, you'll know I'm right, Kol."

"Well, now I'm intrigued." He smirked. "What happened between you and brother dearest?"

"Well…" She started as a blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Oh my god," he said as his eyes widened. "Did you sleep with my brother? God, that is so bloody disgusting!"

"I didn't sleep with him, but I may have seen him in all his glory when I snuck into his shower."

"I think I just threw up a little bit in my mouth." He told her as he outwardly shivered with disgust.

"Ughhh," she huffed. "He was such an ass, Kol."

"What happened and please do give me the PG rated version because I would love to keep my breakfast down."

"Well, I commented on his- you know… And then he got angry and lashed out on me. After that, I ran out of the bathroom."

"What did the bastard say?" Kol asked.

"Nothing that I want to repeat, but lets just say that he got angry and made me disappear the best way he knew how,"

"Don't listen to him, Caroline. He's stupid."

"He is, but I also know that he wants what is best for me which is why I promised him that I would never hit on him again."

"Are you sure that that is the case? I know that you love him, Caroline."

"Why are we talking about love? Where the hell is the friend that chases every woman he can?"

"That friend of yours is taking a little break because I want what is best for you. Maybe it isn't such a good idea for you to work at the bar… I doubt Nik would like that once he finds out."

"I don't care what Klaus is going to like or not. Let me have this job and I won't disappoint you like I have my other employers."

"Okay, fine." He smiled. "I'm going to take your word for it." He added as his eyes wandered to the door.

"Looking for a lay, Koala?" Caroline asked, her eyes bright.

"Already found one," he smirked as he watched the redhead make her way closer to the bar.

"Of course you did," she shook her head as she giggled. "When do I start?"

"Tonight. Be here at nine."

"Sounds good!"

"Mhm," he said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to offer that little lady a bar special."

"Of course you are." Caroline said with a roll of her eyes and a chuckle.

After all, the bar special did include the client being able to choose where he or she wanted to drink their shot from on their bartender's person.

With a shake of her head, Caroline finished her glass of sprite and put five dollars into the tip jar because she knew that Kol wouldn't take the money for the soda from her. A couple of minutes later, she made her way out of the bar and towards her apartment.

* * *

><p>Klaus walked into his younger brother's bar at about ten in the evening when he stopped dead in his tracks. Caroline stood behind the bar and she wore the tight v-neck that showed a copious amount of her cleavage. His hands formed into fists and his eyes narrowed when his gaze zeroed in on Kol.<p>

He quickly made his way towards Kol and interrupted his conversation with a petite blonde before he grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards a dark corner.

"Is there a problem, Nik? I was actually having a decent conversation with that girl."

"I don't care." Klaus sneered. "Why is Caroline bartending?"

"Oh, well she needed a job and so I offered her a position here at the bar. It would be nice to work with my best friend, Nik. I don't see why you're overreacting."

"Caroline is an alcoholic, you fool!" Klaus cried out, suddenly having the urge to punch the his younger brother square in the jaw.

Kol's eyes widened before he doubled over and started laughing like his life depended on it.

"Why the hell are you laughing, Kol!?"

"Caroline is no alcoholic, Nik. She may drink sometimes, but I know for a fact that she isn't an alcoholic, so stop worrying. Anyway, Caroline is a big girl."

"Kol, fire her right this instant! I do not want her working in such an establishment."

"Sorry, bro… The girl needed a job and so I gave her one and since you obviously just came in, the patrons already love her and I can reassure you that there is absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Kol!"

"Look at her, Nik. She's a natural." Kol told him and Klaus focused his attention on the blonde that was currently smiling at some jock.

"She is not going to keep this job if it is the last thing I do." Klaus warned him before he stomped away from him.

As he approached Caroline, he overheard the jock's request and he saw red.

"I'd like a bar special, sweetpea."

"Not a problem, babe. Tell me how you want it done."

The jock smiled at her and his eyes traveled south to her breasts.

"Good choice," she smiled as she grabbed a shot glass and poured some tequila into it. As she was pushing down her v-neck a little further, the jock licked his lips.

"This should be fun." He told her.

"Yes, well it's not happening." Klaus said and both the jock and Caroline looked over at him.

"Klaus…" Caroline said as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Caroline, can I have a word with you, please? It is rather important." He told her as he tried to keep his voice calm.

"Sorry, man, but I ordered a bar special so you're going to have to wait a bit."

"Sorry, bloke, but there won't be no bar special. Pull up your damn shirt, Caroline!" The Brit ordered, his eyes darkening.

"Klaus, why are you even here!? This is my job!"

"You're going to have to quit because there is no way in hell that I am going to allow you to keep this job."

"Sweetpea, is this guy your boyfriend or something?"

"No," Caroline said immediately.

"Yes," Klaus answered at the same time.

"Alrighty then… I think I'm going to go now." The jock told the two as he slipped off of the stool and made his way to another stool on the right corner.

Caroline was now glaring at Klaus as she fisted her hands in annoyance.

"You can't do this! You wanted me to get a job, so I did. Just leave me alone and let me do my job."

"I want you to quit, Caroline." He said, his lips in a thin line.

"I don't care what you want, Klaus. I'm an adult and more than capable to make my own decisions without you butting in."

"You were about to let that arse drink from your body."

"Actually, he was going to drink from the shot glass that was going to be between my breasts. I don't see why you're making a big deal out of this. It's not like I'm fucking him in public or some shit like that."

"Caroline, do not make me repeat myself. You will quit this job or else I'll make you quit."

"Go away!" She cried out. "Why can't you always be like you were when you got me breakfast this morning? Just stop acting like such an asshole and let me do this. I need this job because you're right- nobody is going to hire me without any references."

"You can find a better job than this and pull up your fucking shirt!" He demanded, his arms crossed over his lean chest even though he was close to pulling up her shirt himself.

"Fuck off," she said. "I have people that I need to serve."

"You have to serve me, though." He said through gritted teeth.

"Fine!" She huffed. "What do you want?"

"A bar special, Caroline." He answered almost immediately.

"I beg your pardon?" The blonde asked as her eyes widened and she looked at him as if she didn't understand him.

"You heard me."

"Fine, where?"

"Your mouth and then your breasts and then maybe I'll ask you for a little private show. I'm sure you would be more than happy to comply after what happened in the shower this morning."

"I'm not a prostitute." Caroline cried out and Klaus realized that she was very close to punching him in the face.

"Maybe not, but you sure are acting like one. Now I want the bar special, so if you will- do your fucking job."

"Happily," she replied, her hands clenched tightly as she hoisted herself onto the bar top.

* * *

><p>There you have it! I hope the ending was alright and I know that Klaus is acting like an ass, but that is just how he is at this point in the story.<p>

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	4. Chapter 4

Hey y'all! So I am finally back with the next chapter and I do apologize for the late update... This second semester has been quite hard, unfortunately :/

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Once the blonde was seated on the countertop, she looked over at her brother's best friend with daggers in her eyes.<p>

"Shall we?" She questioned when she noticed that he outwardly flinched and took a step back.

As she was waiting for his response, Kol showed up and immediately glared at his older brother and best friend.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" He questioned, his usual cool nowhere to be seen.

"What do you mean? I work here and your brother wants a bar special, so that is exactly what I am giving him."

"The bar special excludes you, Care. Did you really think that I would hire you and willingly allow you to serve up men with the bar special?"

"That's kind of what I thought I had to. You didn't tell me that I was excluded from performing this bar special."

"I know and I apologize. When you came in earlier today, I kind of had my eyes on the gal I motioned towards. You know... Thinking with my little head when I should be thinking with my big head."

"Of course," the blonde said as she laughed. "But I have to do this. I don't want any special treatment just because I'm your best friend."

"But, Caroline! Come on, you don't have to do this. Obviously, you can pour shots and whatnot for the customers, but I don't want you doing the bar special. Actually, I don't allow any of the other girls that work here do it either unless they're sure that they don't mind."

"Well, I don't mind." She shrugged. "So, where were we?" The blonde questioned, looking over at Klaus daringly and with a sexy little smile on her lips.

"Maybe we shouldn't." He told her as he eyed his usually calm younger brother shifting from one foot to the other in irritation.

"Kol, I'm pretty sure I saw a gorgeous brunette somewhere, so why don't you go on ahead. Honestly, I'm totally okay with doing this and I don't care if it makes me look like some prostitute." She said,

"Are you sure?" He asked, eyeing her with curiosity in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Positive," she nodded.

With that, Kol nodded and walked away from the two as he made his way over to the group of women waiting to be served.

"So, how about we move right along with this little shindig? The sooner it's over, the better, yeah?" She questioned as she got back on the bartop and gave him a half smile that made her bright blue eyes twinkle in the dim lighting of the bar.

A little gleam appeared in Klaus' blue-gray eyes and he gave her a half-grin as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Happily," he responded, shrugging.

The blonde shrugged and lay down on the bartop before she put the shot glass filled with tequila in her mouth and placed her hands on her stomach.

Seeing his best friend's kid sister lying on the bartop as if she was serving herself on a silver platter had Klaus confused beyond belief. On one hand, he could feel his blood going south and his length coming to life as he devoured the beauty without blinking, but on the other hand he didn't know if this was a good idea. After all, Klaus knew that Caroline harbored a crush on him for whatever reason he couldn't understand and he didn't want to exactly lead her on, but if Caroline wanted to play dirty then that was exactly what she was going to get.

With that, Klaus closed the space between them and once his lips were around the shot glass, he removed it from her mouth and drank. His callused hands rested on the blonde's slim waist and he heard her sharp intake of breath.

With a smile, he set the empty shot glass next to Caroline and looked her in the eyes. Her eyes were clouded with desire and he knew that his were to if the hardness in his pants was any indication.

"Done," Caroline said, her voice sounding breathless even to her own ears. In all honesty, the blonde hated that Klaus didn't want her the way she wanted him, but knowing that she had the effect on him that she did brought a smile to her glossed lips.

His blue-gray eyes seemed to be more of a stormy gray and the clenching of his fists as the tick in his jaw worked made Caroline realize that he was just as attracted to her as she was to him. He could put her down however many more times he wanted to, but at the end of the day, Caroline knew that what they had would progress into something undeniably passionate eventually.

As he pulled away from her, a sexy grin appeared on his lips and he took his seat on the chair across from her.

"You can go now." Caroline told him as she looked at him with her bitch face and a slight smirk on her lips.

"And if I don't want to? Go, that is..." He said. "Alone," Klaus decided to add on as he waited for the blonde's reaction.

Caroline inhaled sharply, but immediately narrowed her eyes at him because there was no way in hell that she was going to allow him to have such a swoon worthy effect on her.

"I'm sure there is some girl here willing to go home with a bore." The blonde told him before she flipped her hair and turned her back on him.

"A bore?" Klaus questioned and his chuckle echoed through the bar even though there was music playing.

"A bore," she nodded as she turned back to him before she made her way over to a group of guys that were ogling her.

"Caroline," Klaus said, but Caroline didn't hear him or better yet, she decided to ignore her older brother's best friend.

With a huff of annoyance, the Brit turned his attention to his blonde nuisance and the group of jocks that were looking at her as if she was a piece of tasty steak.

"Babe, think you can get us a round of beers?" The broad-shouldered guy asked as he smiled at her as his green eyes lit up with mischief.

"Sure thing, handsome." She nodded with a huge smile on her face. "But you can call me Carey if you'd like."

"Carey, huh?" He asked. "Well then call me Lucky, Carey."

"Lucky?" She asked as she placed her elbow on the bar counter and leaned towards him as if he was the most fascinating person in the bar.

"My name's Luke, but my friends call me Lucky." He clarified.

"Hm..." Caroline said as she licked her glossy lips and batted her eyelashes at him. "I like it." She told him, smiling brightly.

The Brit's hands clenched into fists as he eyed the exchange between the pair and for the second time that night, he saw red. He didn't want some assholes hitting on his best friend's kid sister because he knew that they would hurt her.

_Or maybe you are just jealous, Niklaus._ The little voice in his head told him and that got him even angrier.

"So, a round of beers, then?" Caroline asked, bringing Klaus out of his reverie.

"Yep, unless you're willing to give us a round of whatever you gave that guy." Lucky told her as he gestured over to Klaus, oblivious to the fact that the former navy seal was on the brink of planning his demise.

"Sorry, Lucky." The blonde told him as she looked at him with a tiny frown on her lips. "We're fresh out of bar specials." Caroline added before she turned away from him and got to work on those beers.

Once Caroline had the five glasses of beer ready, she placed them in front of the guys and as she was turning away from them, Lucky stopped her as he grabbed her wrist lightly in order to get her attention.

"Something else?" She asked. "Nuts?" Caroline questioned. "Or better yet, maybe cracked nuts?"

"Oh!" Lucky's friends cried out as one of them doubled over as his whole body shook from his laugh.

"Feisty, eh?" Lucky asked as he winked at her and took out a twenty dollar bill before he reached over the counter and placed the bill into her lacy bra.

"Enough!" Klaus cried out as he charged at Lucky with everything that he had. "You despicable human!" He added as his nostrils flared and he raised his fist.

"Klaus!" The blonde cried out as she put her hand over her mouth and tried to reach over to him.

Before Caroline could do anything to stop Klaus, Lucky was sprawled on the floor and his friends were helping him up as they eyed Klaus with violence in their eyes.

"Before I beat the lot of you to a bloody pulp, you better fucking get out of here." Klaus warned as he eyed each and every one of them with anger.

"I want my money back!" Lucky cried out as he lunged at Klaus and got a good punch in before his friends pulled him off of the Brit.

With a growl, Klaus put his hand to his eye and narrowed his eyes at Lucky before he reached over without even looking and pulled the twenty dollar bill out of Caroline's bra.

Then, he got in front of Lucky and tore the twenty dollar bill right in front of him before he threw it to the floor in a rage.

"Not so lucky now, huh, Lucky?" Klaus questioned and Lucky narrowed his eyes before he turned away from him and marched out of the bar with his friends in tow.

Once, the assholes were gone, Klaus shook his head at Caroline and then walked away from her as he mumbled something under his breath.

* * *

><p>About fifteen minutes later, Klaus' eye started to bruise and Caroline winced because she knew that he was going to be in an even more foul mood than before.<p>

In an attempt to lessen his foul mood, she got him and ice pack and made her way over to him.

"Ice?" She asked, a ghost of a smile on her lips even though she wasn't particularly in the mood.

With a growl, he grabbed the ice pack harshly and turned away from her as the tick in his jaw worked.

"Why are you mad at me?" Caroline asked even though she had an idea as to why he was.

"Why am I mad at you?" He said. "Oh, well... Considering that your reputation is now in shambles because of the job that my dumb little brother gave you without so much as second thought and that boy thought that it was okay to stuff his fingers down your bra, I do think I have good reasons as to why I am mad at you."

"You're overreacting." Caroline told him even though that probably wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Am I? So what you're telling me is that you were okay with that Lucky idiot stuffing his fingers down your bra?"

"That's not what I said! Of course, I wasn't okay with that! And if you so much as think that I was, you don't know me very well."

"I used to." He reminded her.

"Maybe, but that was back when Enzo was around. Now, it seems as if you tolerate me because you see me as a job. I'm not a freaking job, Klaus."

"Well maybe you should be. You may be over twenty now, but you're as irresponsible as a sixteen year old."

"How am I irresponsible? I found a job, didn't I? I make my rent even though it's hard sometimes. I feed myself. I clothe myself. I do everything that I can for myself because I only have myself."

"So, drinking yourself into a stupor is good for you? How about whoring yourself around in your mini dresses and cleavage-baring tops?"

"I don't drink as much as I used to."

"Maybe today you stayed sober, but I highly doubt you'll be able to keep it up. Especially, considering that you are now surrounded by alcohol."

"I'm not an alcoholic!" Caroline cried out as her upper lip trembled under his scrutiny."

"Denial," he simply said.

"If I was an alcoholic, I would be going through withdrawal now! Am I? Do I look like I have the shakes? No, I don't think so."

"Which proves my assumption, Caroline. I wasn't with you the whole day, so I don't know if you're telling me the truth."

"I don't have to tell you the truth, Klaus. How many more times do I have to tell you that I don't need you before you get the hint? I'm perfectly okay by myself." She told him as her hands clenched into fists. "And when you kissed me, did you smell alcohol?"

"No," he answered immediately as he looked away from her because he knew that he was making illegitimate assumptions. After all, if there was anything that was the same with Caroline now as it was before, it was her inability to lie.

"Then stop making assumptions." Caroline begged, her voice taking on a pleading tone because she was simply exhausted.

"So maybe you aren't an alcoholic in the traditional sense of the word, but you do whore yourself around, _Carey_." He told her and the blonde's eyes seemed to shut down completely after she heard him mutter those last few words.

"I wouldn't have to whore myself around if I didn't feel like a complete failure in this world." Caroline told him before she walked away from him and out of the bar.

"Caroline..." He said and his younger brother walked up to him with apologetic eyes.

"Go after her." Kol urged and Klaus nodded even though he knew she wanted to be left alone.

As he opened the door to get out of the bar, he heard a piercing scream that would forever be engraved in his mind and would star in his upcoming nightmares...

"Help!" The voice cried out- _Caroline's voice. His Caroline's voice._

"Caroline," Klaus said as he leaped forward without a hesitation.

* * *

><p>There you have it! So, marvelous readers, I know that I have left off on yet another cliffhanger, but I hope to not keep y'all waiting long. And just fyi, this isn't some random mugging or attempted rape. What will occur in the next chapter is directly involved with the premise of this story and I know that I have written quite of few parts in which Klaus saves Caroline, but trust me- our favorite blonde will return the favor eventually!<p>

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


End file.
